What is my Destiny?
by Whispatchet
Summary: Purple has run away. He is somewhere on Irk, that much is sure; but neither Red, or the Irken Police can locate him. R&R! Oh, btw, this is not the Irk you know. Stay open-minded to creative lisence plz!
1. Uh Irk?

Tallest Red sighed as he wandered through the halls of the Royal Palace on Irk. Purple, his best friend and co-ruler, was missing. Not a trace of him could be found.

Red missed his friend every day, but he needed to keep his mind on running the government… even if he did have to do it alone.

In the first break that he had since Purple vanished, Red stood on the balcony that joined his private quarters, and, leaning on the wooden handrail, looked out over the golden beach, and out to sea.

Irk really was, a beautiful planet.

As he apathetically looked out over the ocean, a quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"My tallest?"

Red turned around, and saw a tall, thin female with deep red eyes and sumptuous curves standing in the doorway. She was wearing the typical garb of Irken females, colourful skirt and thin, strapless top.

Red eyed her for a brief moment. "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"The Captain of the Police is here to see you."

Red's mood instantly improved. The Captain of the Police was the one in charge of searching for Purple, and only came to see the remaining tallest if they had found something.

The female withdrew, and a few moments later, a shorter, rounder male, wearing the Police uniform entered.

He bowed. "Greetings my Tallest."

"Captain," Red answered, nodding his head. "What news have you of Purple?"

The Captain drew himself up to his full hight, which brought him to Red's shoulders. "We have exhausted our last lead. I'm afraid the only conclusion we can come to is that he has left Irk."

Red's mood dropped like a stone. He slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"Is there really nothing else you can do?" he asked.

"Nothing. If he is still here, then he has done a marvellous job of covering his tracks, but until we find proof stating otherwise, we have to presume he is no longer on this planet."

Red turned his head slightly, and looked out at the ocean.

"He's still here. He loves this planet too much."

"That may be so, but we can't waste our resources on searching for him anymore. There are other issues that need to be resolved…"

"Alright." Red said, interrupting.

The Captain blinked. "I'm sorry… what?"

"Use your resources on your other cases. If Purple is putting up this much of a fight, then he really does not want to be found. But, Captain, I implore you, if you find anything more, please let me know."

The Captain nodded and withdrew.

Red turned to face the sea. Leaning on the wooden handrail, the Irken leader closed his eyes and let the ocean breeze caress his green skin, and ruffle the folds of fabric in his clothes.

* * *

Purple sat in the shade under a tall palm tree and looked over the sand to the sea. He loved the sea. For a while, he had considered setting sail, and exploring the unexplored areas of Irk. But then he remembered Red, and realised that he could not bear to leave him behind, even if he had already left his side.

Purple looked up at the sky. The setting sun turned the usually blue sky a brilliant gold, streaked with red and purple.

Red and Purple's teachers often told them when they were young that the gods had dictated great things for them in their future, because they had streaked the sky with their colours.

Once, Purple had agreed with them. But now, he believed his destiny to be unclear, even to the gods. Red was fulfilling his destiny as the Tallest, and for a time, it seemed that this was the fate for Purple as well.

But Purple ran away. He turned his back on everything, and let himself wander, lost in his search for a true purpose.

Purple lent back against the tree, and across the sand at some children playing at the water's edge.

One of the children, a female with lilac coloured eyes, tripped, and landed face down in the sand. The others all laughed at her.

Frowning, Purple stood up, crossed the short distance between him and the children, knelt down, and picked the girl up. He gently placed the girl back on her feet, and dusted the sand of her shoulders.

The children looked up at him in awe as he stood; he towered high above them.

"You're really tall!" one of the males said.

Purple smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am. But sometimes, it is not good to be tall."

The girl who fell over tugged on Purple's clothing.

"Don't the tall people get more things?" she asked.

Purple crouched down next to her.

"Sometimes they do. Sometimes they don't. It depends on the person."

"You're tall; do you have lots of things?" One of the other girls asked.

"I used to. I don't have anything now."

"Why?"

Purple gently put a hand on the girl's head.

"Because I made a choice."

"HEY!"

Purple turned, and saw an old, fat male running towards him.

"Get away from those children!" He growled, ushering the children behind him as he came to a stop.

"I meant no harm." Purple said kindly. "I was only speaking to them."

"Yeah right. Get lost!" He turned to the children. "You know better than to talk to strangers! What if he had taken you away?"

"But Daddy, he has no where to take us!" One of the girls said. "The tall man don't have anything!"

"Bah!" The father scoffed. "Tall people are always better off! Why would he be any different?"

"He made a choice." Muttered one of the boys.

Stunned at what the boy had said, the father turned to face Purple… but he was gone.

For as far as he could see, there was nothing but sand and sea, and a set of foot prints, leading off into the distance.

* * *

Please, I know that Irk isn't really like that. But you'll find out why I wrote it like this in a chapter or two perhaps, so be patient, enjoy what I've written, and all will become clear. Good things come to he/she who waits.

Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Parting Colours, Parting Ways

Purple strode down the main street of the Irken Capital. Normally, he would avoid the capital, due to the large number of people who would recognise him there.

But the tall Irken felt drawn there, as if there was something that he needed to do there. He aimlessly wandered through the city, with a cloak wrapped around his shoulders, and a hood that covered his face. He carefully avoided looking at anyone who might know him, trying to shrink as much as he could; keeping his head lowered, arching his back.

But no matter how hard he tried, he was still a lot taller than the other people in the streets.

But luck was with him. No one stopped him; no one spoke to him… not a soul noticed him. For this he was glad.

As the sun began to set, the people on the streets looked up at the sky as they did every night, hoping to see the destinies of the tallest in its colours. Purple also looked skyward.

"Look!" Someone cried. "The colours are no longer intertwined! The Tallest have truly parted!"

This exclamation was followed by murmurs from the crowd.

Purple was still staring at the coloured streaks in the sky. What the person said was true. The red and the purple no longer touched each other.

Purple couldn't help but smile. This is what he needed to see. He knew now, that he could leave the continent without regret for Red.

The gods had declared it; Purple was finally free.

* * *

Red looked up at the sky from his balcony. He had hoped, that the colours would mesh together like they used to, and Purple would reappear.

But as he watched the evening sky fade in and its colours emerge, Red's eyes went very wide.

The colours had parted.

Red was devastated. The gods had dictated great things for the two of them when they were young, and Red had always presumed that those great things would happen by their combined acts. But now it was clear; Red had to face his destiny alone.

Hanging his head in sorrow, the Tallest looked out to sea.

Purple handed a few coins to a short sailor.

He looked at them in shock.

"Beg'n your pardon sir, but this…" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Is it not enough? I'm afraid I don't have anymore to give you." Purple said regrettably.

"No! No no no, it isn't that… These are high grade gold pieces! Worth a fortune in the low set! Why are you giving me _gold_? That's Tallest Treasure that is."

"It's all I have." Purple replied, wishing he had some normal money.

"No, that's fine. But I feel obliged to provide you with more than just this rickety boat, seeing as you're paying me with this. Follow me; I'll get you a ship that is more than sea-worthy."

"Thankyou."

The sailor led Purple along the dock, to a medium-sized boat. It had a tall mast with large sails, and looked like it had enough room for most of the Palace Staff to reside in comfortably.

"This be the best small vessel I have the privilege to own. Cost a lifetimes worth a' wages but it is the best ship I can offer you. And I'll even throw in some supplies for ya' too." The sailor said proudly, gesturing towards the boat.

"I can't accept something that cost you so much time and effort to afford." Purple protested.

"Belay that talk lad! With the gold you've paid me, I'll have enough to by a fleet of these things, and still have enough left over to by my self a nice residence!"

Purple looked up at the ship. "I had no idea that gold was worth so much."

The sailor spun around and looked at Purple strangely. "What an odd thing not to know! By the way you're talking, it sounds like you've never had to work among the low set! Even the very tall need to at some point… except the Tallest o'course…" He trailed off.

"Say… you're not…"

"No." Purple said, interrupting. "I'm not."

* * *

Red sat back in his chair in the Throne Room. There were two chairs in the room, meant for the Tallest and his or her partner. Neither Red nor Purple had a significant other, so they had no need to install more chairs. But now Red sat alone on the raised platform, wishing that the Gods would change their minds, but he knew that it would never happen.

Red was jostled out of his lamentations as a member of the royal guard entered the room.

"Forgive the intrusion my Tallest," He said, saluting. "But the Police have apprehended a possible thief. Shall we bring him before you?"

"Yes. I will not tolerate thievery on my planet." Red said, his expression hardening, his mind set on the task at hand.

The Guard withdrew, and a moment later, two policemen entered, carrying a sailor between them.

"Get off me you high-ranked thugs!" He was shouting. "I din' do anything! Lemme go!"

"Silence!" Red declared, standing up.

The sailor froze, and looked up at the Tallest fearfully.

"What is this man accused of?" Red asked.

"He is accused of theft." One of the policemen said dully.

"What evidence do you have?" Red continued, sitting back down.

"He was found in possession of eight pieces of Royal Gold."

"I didn't steal it!" The sailor cut in.

Red looked down at the sailor with nothing but coldness in his gaze.

"If this is so, where did you obtain the gold?" Red asked quietly.

"A tall lad paid me this gold for some supplies and a boat earlier today!"

Red froze. Could it be…?

"What did this person look like?" Red demanded.

"He was tall and thin, but definitely a lad of upper class. Oh, and 'e 'ad purple eyes."

Red stood and stepped off the platform.

"Let him go." He said to the policemen.

Red looked down at the sailor.

"Where did you see him last?"

"Down at the docks. Slip twelve."

Red turned on his heels and bolted out of the room.

The sailor and the police stared after him.

"Uh… I guess you're free to go." One said.

* * *

Do we like the story so far? Chap 3 coming up!


	3. Somewhat of a Turning Point

Red sprinted down the docks, drawing the attention of the few sailors that had not yet left for lunch. He skidded to a stop at the spot the sailor had mentioned, but there was no one there. The boat had gone.

Red stood there, looking out towards the empty sea, gasping for air.

When he finally caught his breath, Red sat down on the dock, with his legs hanging over the side.

He looked up at the blue midday sky.

"Purple…" He whispered. "Why did you leave me behind?"

* * *

Purple lay back on the deck of his boat, letting the sun warm his green skin. He had been sailing for hours; the sun would start setting soon.

He felt so at home on the sea. The endless sky, the calm waves, and the soft, cool breeze. These were the things he truly loved. He knew he could not wander the seas forever, but for now, he was content to just enjoy the peace.

Suddenly, the tranquillity of the sea was broken. A sea bird flying overhead screeched loudly, causing Purple to sit up in surprise.

He looked up at the bird as it flew towards a small island.

"An island?"

Curious, Purple stood up, and, taking the helm, steered his boat towards the island.

Purple anchored his boat just off shore, and waded through the shallows to the beach.

The environment seemed normal, but Purple wasn't too sure. He picked his way through the tropical forest.

Soon, he reached a clearing. There were stone buildings in the clearing… houses, temples to the gods, hospitals, everything. It was a village. But there were no people… none that he could see anyway.

He pulled himself through the last of the undergrowth, and onto the stone paving, and walked towards the heart of the village.

As he walked, he looked at the buildings. If there were no people, then they had abandoned the village only recently. They looked furnished and habitable from the outside.

"Hello?" Purple called. "Is there anyone here?"

There was no response, but he continued through the village.

The sudden sound of another set of footsteps rooted Purple to the spot. He turned, and saw and old Irken male, standing in front of an old temple.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "Why have you come here?"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to intrude." Purple replied, bowing slightly. "I was simply exploring, and…"

"Enough!"

Purple snapped his mouth shut.

"You have trespassed on our territory. You must stand before a jury of elders, who will determine your fate."

"But I had no intention of intruding! It was purely by mistake!" Purple protested.

"If you resist, you will be considered and enemy and killed." The elder added.

Purple grimaced. He had only just set out on his travels! He was not about to die over something like this.

"Very well then. If this is your custom, I will appear before your court."

The elder nodded.

"Follow me. I will take you to the Place of Waiting, were you shall await your trial."

"As you wish."

The elder led Purple through the village in silence. As they walked, Purple could see the people emerging from their houses, and looking at him as he was led through.

Although they lived in a different way to how he was used to, Purple was comforted by the fact that they were all Irken.

The elder stopped before a tall building, and turned to face Purple.

"This is the Place of Waiting. You will stay here until the court convenes."

"It looks like a prison." Purple commented. "How long until the court can convene?" he asked.

"It will not be long. Due to our isolation, this does not happen often."

Purple blinked. Did the elder's personality just change?

"I apologise for this." He said. "You look like decent young man, but our rules must be observed. I am glad you did not resist; it would have been a shame to watch you die."

"But if the court decides it so, I'll die anyway."

"True. But let us hope that does not happen."

The elder walked away.

Purple sat in the Place of Waiting for a few hours. It was endlessly tedious, but he reminded himself what challenging these people's rules would mean.

When the elder returned to collect him, the evening sky's colours were fading away to the blackness of night.

Purple was led into a small, dark room, with a chair in the centre and elevated platforms around the three remaining walls.

Purple was told to sit, which he did with no complaints.

After a few moments of sitting in the dark, an unseen door opened in the centre of the platform before him, and several elders, both male and female, entered, and took up seats on the platforms.

The oldest looked down at Purple with contempt.

"You have trespassed on our land!" He said coolly. "You are now before the Destroyers of the Wicked, and the Saviours of the Just. We will determine your fate."

Purple did not move.

A female to Purple's right stood.

"Why did you come to our island?" She asked in a kind but firm voice.

"I was travelling on the sea, and…" Purple started.

"Bah! This Tall One's word cannot be trusted! He has come to loot our island and kill our people, just as the others did in the past!" The Eldest said.

Purple was just about to reply, when the female spoke.

"Let him finish. You know that a person is not judged by their height, but by their intentions and their spirit." She turned to Purple. "Please, continue."

"Yes, well. I am from the northern continent." Purple said. "And I set sail from there earlier today. I came across your island during my course-less wanderings. I came ashore to explore, because I got an unfamiliar feeling from this place. None of the maps from my home paid mention to this island, so I was curious."

There was a quiet mutter.

One of the kinder looking males stood. "What is your name, Tall One?" He asked.

Purple sighed and lowered his gaze.

"He resists our laws! Slay the Tall One!" The Eldest roared.

"Don't be ridiculous!" The kind male hissed. "He is not resisting, he is hesitating. It as clear as a cloudless sky, that his name links him to something that causes him anguish."

The Eldest's rage boiled, and he stood. "Why do you all support this Tall One? He is a barbarian from the continent to the north! He said so himself!"

"Common folk and kind men can not be barbarians!" the youngest female said, also rising to her feet. "If he were here to repeat the deeds of the past, he would have brought weapons, or came with many men! We are not weaklings! And if we were hated by the northern continent, they would bring a small army to destroy us, not one unarmed man!"

There were more murmurs.

"Please enough!" Purple said suddenly, standing.

The elders fell silent and looked at him.

"I have no intention of being the cause of unrest here. If it will please all, I beg you to either let me leave to never return or speak of you, or to kill me where I stand!"

The elders all looked at Purple in surprise.

The kind male stepped forward.

"Such bold and decisive words for one so young. How did you obtain such authority in your voice?"

Purple looked away.

The Eldest was not impressed. "My opinion does not waver. He is probably the one who commanded the attack on our island, and took our people for slaves!"

"Irken people are not slaves!" Purple snapped, looking back up at the assembly of Elders.

There was a silence.

Finally, the oldest female moved forward.

"He is no threat to us." She said quietly.

"What!" The Eldest roared. "How can you declare such a thing? On what grounds?"

The female spun around and glared at the Eldest.

"I declare this in my personal judgement of character. And, I suggest that you don't question this. Or have you forgotten?"

The Eldest bit his lower lip and recoiled.

"FINE!" he shouted. "No sentence is passed!"

And with that, the Eldest turned and left the room.

Purple stared after him for a moment, before turning to the other elders… but when he did, they too had gone.

* * *

Let me finish by saying, have a nice day, and think twice before striking friends... blah blah blah... i don't know what I'm talking about. Bai! 


End file.
